1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the area of computing as it occurs in home and office convenience and automation. More specifically, the invention relates to a computing system that has a set of core functional components in a form factor that allows for easy installation in a wall or other structure like a wall. The invention further relates to the area of user-friendly computing involving intuitive physical user interfaces and menu driven graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there have been substantial advancements in the area of computing, which have created a tremendous incentive for users to adopt a computing lifestyle. The Internet and the ubiquity of networking has collapsed communication barriers and provided a meeting place and communication medium for those with common interests around the world. It has also created the deepest most content-rich information store ever known to man. In addition, the cost of adopting the computing lifestyle have never been less and by many estimates has created wide access opportunities for those with modest incomes or more. These advancements have benefited a multitude of businesses and individual users in many different ways. However, there have also been many left behind. They are left behind due to a variety of reasons, including apprehension about advanced technology and a general discomfort with the notion of approaching computing and the included tasks. Many times, they are left behind simply because computers and computing, despite the relative ease to many, are utterly unapproachable for some.
Computer makers have attempted to address these discomfort and approachability issues over time. Early client computers came in the form of relatively large and heavy metal boxes with a variety of proprietary ports and connectors. As the industry evolved the forms became sleeker more attractive. In addition, the ports and connections became standardized. Currently, a variety of form factors are available from large desktop computers to the smallest palm-top computer. Some computers even come in packages that disguise their identity.
As form factor and ease-of-use has evolved, so too has the variety of options for places to use computers. For example, computing is now commonly done in the home, on airplanes, by the pool, in cabs and virtually any other place that daily activity takes a businessperson or personal user. In addition, an entire furniture industry has evolved around computing, spurring specially crafted desks, armoires and tables. Business has also placed computers in a variety of appliances and devices, such as ATM machines, home appliances, and security or surveillance equipment.
The various embodiments of the current invention propose to mitigate the problems of the prior art by proposing a user-friendly and approachable computing system that may exist in a home or office in a non-obtrusive and aesthetically sensitive manner. In that regard, it is an object of the invention to provide computing system that is easy to approach and non-intimidating to users. Embodiments of the invention achieve this object by providing a computing system that incorporates into the structure of a wall and provides a menu driven graphical interface with a touch-screen and voice recognition physical interface.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide an easy-to-install computing system for incorporation into the structure of a home or building. The invention achieves this object by providing a computing system having sufficient integration, structural rigidity and ventilation options for simple construction or retrofit into a home or office wall.
Embodiments of the current invention aggregate the components of the system, often including a display, into a frame mechanism that is rigid enough for load-bearing duty in a wall. The computing system is installed with any desired peripheral and a ventilation system to move air through and cool or clean components. Embodiments of the system use a cover for protection and aesthetics; however, the cover generally provides visibility and access to the display. Other embodiments also may include access to various peripherals and connectivity options. Finally, yet other embodiments of the invention include a web site to facilitate easy communication with the system from anywhere in the world.